Beloved
by Eggbert
Summary: A very different tale. Due to tragic events, Ron and Harry end up as parents. How? Will they cope? Read on...*Warning - slashy themes and death*


BELOVED by Eggbert  
  
Summary: Harry and Ron inadvertently discover the joys of parenthood. Sad in parts, funny in others. Something for everyone.  
  
Rating: PG-13 overall. Slashy mentions abound. And original character death.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, they're JKR's.  
  
A/N: This was spawned from feedback on another story entirely, so I had to do it. Anything to satisfy the rabid plotbunnies.  
  
Spoilers: None whatsoever.  
  
Dedication: To Zyre. For all your wonderful suggestions and making me laugh from half a world away. And to the others on the harry_and_ron list who encouraged me, thanks guys. This is for you too.  
  
Warning: This story is based on the premise that Harry and Ron are in a long-term, loving relationship. Weirded out? Allow me to show you the door. Otherwise, enjoy...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain was sheeting down the night that the owl bearing the worst news of the newly won war with the Dark arrived at Stoat's End Lane.  
  
Harry Potter had been lying contentedly with his head in his lover's lap, idly counting freckles and wondering if he could entice Ron into an early night when they heard the impatient tapping of a beak on the window.  
  
" It can't be anything important," said Ron lazily, watching as Harry untied the parchment from the leg of the large eagle owl.  
  
" It's from the Ministry. " said Harry, frowning. " We're supposed to be on leave. What're they playing at? "  
  
Harry unfolded the letter and scanned the contents. Ron gasped and leapt from the sofa as the colour drained from Harry's face and he appeared to sway.  
  
" Harry! What... "  
  
" Oh, Ron. " Harry whispered. " No..."  
  
He continued to shake his head, shivering as though he was suffering from a high fever.  
  
Ron's first thoughts were of his own family. He plucked the letter from Harry's nerveless fingers and read the contents. He felt ill; shocked and horrified. Ron swore violently but it didn't help. Harry looked at him; his eyes bright with unshed tears.  
  
" What are we going to do? " Harry asked plaintively.  
  
Ron clenched his jaw. " It's pretty clear in the letter. Better get your cloak, Harry. Best not keep the Minister waiting. " he concluded bitterly.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
An hour later the both stood in the office of the Minister for Magic.  
  
" Dad! " exclaimed Ron. " How could this happen? We thought it was all over."  
  
Mr Weasley grimaced.  
  
" We're not sure of all the details...the Aurors that caught those responsible were just in time to save the little one. That's why I asked you to come here directly. "  
  
Ron clutched Harry's arm  
  
" Do you mean..."  
  
Mr Weasley forced a smile and nodded as a soft knock at the door announced the arrival of a young witch that Harry and Ron had never seen before. Her arms were full of what looked like blankets.  
  
" Give her to them, Ariadne. " instructed Mr Weasley.  
  
" But Minister.." the young witch looked ready to argue. Mr Weasley grew stern.  
  
" Under the provisions of the joint will of her parents my son and his life partner are responsible for the care and upbringing of this child. Now, do as I ask. They are her parents now. "  
  
Harry reached out, taking the baby from the reluctant Ariadne, He clutched the warm, breathing bundle to his chest as tears spilled down his pale cheeks.  
  
" We'll look after her, Arthur. " he promised fiercely. Ron nodded his agreement, too moved to speak.  
  
" Guard her well. " said Arthur Weasley softly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Later that night Harry and Ron lay together in what had been Ron's old room at the Burrow. After the ceremony of receiving the child, Mr Weasley had become practical, suggesting that they spend some time with Molly for a crash course in baby care. Mrs Weasley had cooed over the sleeping child, her eyes sorrowful as her husband and son recounted the tragic events that had brought her here.  
  
Mr Weasley had dug out the family cradle from the attic and Harry had been persuaded to lay her down in it. Then they were left alone.  
  
" We've got a daughter. " said Ron, his voice both awed and petrified.  
  
" Yeah. " said Harry, leaning out of bed and checking to make sure that she was still breathing.  
  
Ron couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. He had seen his lover face a million terrors, not counting facing down Voldemort five times, but he had never seen him so terrified as he had been that night when that tiny scrap of humanity had been laid in his arms.  
  
" We should get some sleep. " said Ron quietly. " Mum says it's going to be in short supply for a while. "  
  
Harry wrapped his arms round Ron's comfortable body, exhausted at the emotional strain of the day. Very soon, all that could be heard was Ron's gentle snoring as Ron, Harry and Natasha spent their first night as a family.  
  
* * * *  
  
Three weeks later, they decided to return to Stoat's End Lane. But first they had to do a little shopping.  
  
They Apparated in Diagon Alley and looked round, bewildered.  
  
" Over there. " said Harry, pointing to a shop called Cradle Days - Everything you require for your baby witch or wizard.  
  
" Sounds good. " said Ron approvingly. Then he was caught by a massive yawn. Harry tried to hide his smile. They were both feeling pretty fragile after three weeks of broken nights and Harry knew that the black circles under Ron's eyes were mirrored on his own face.  
  
The door tinkled as Harry and Ron pushed inside.  
  
" Good morning, gentlemen and what can I do for you? " A plump motherly witch dressed in pale blue had appeared at their side.  
  
" We need baby equipment. " said Harry. " Prams and cradles and, er, stuff. "  
  
" I see. " said the witch, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of a huge sale. " When is the baby due? "  
  
" She's here already. " said Ron.  
  
The witch looked slightly put out.  
  
" She's three months old. " added Harry helpfully.  
  
" Left it a bit late, haven't you? " said the witch.  
  
" Let's just say it wasn't planned like this. " said Harry firmly; a steely note in his voice discouraging further questions.  
  
An hour later they emerged, slightly dazed, slightly shell-shocked and very much poorer and laden with everything Miss Weasley-Potter could ever need until she was at least eighteen.  
  
" Three hundred and fifty Galleons. " moaned Ron. " Nat could have bought the shop for that!"  
  
" Oh stop complaining, Pa. " teased Harry. " Don't we want her to have the best of everything? "  
  
" Of course. " snapped Ron.  
  
" Then shut up. " said Harry firmly. " And help me steer this bloody pram. "  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER  
  
  
Harry and Ron were in the living room at Stoat's End Lane. Harry was composing a memo to the Department of Magical Games and Sports about a meeting with his American counterpart to discuss raising the profile of Quodpot in Britain, Ron was dozing in his armchair and Natasha was in her chair, black eyes solemnly watching the enchanted mobile her utterly besotted Uncle Bill had brought for her from Egypt. Birds flew, fish swam, toads croaked and she reached out her chubby hands, frowning when she could not grab the illusions and hold them to her. Her face crumpled and she started to cry. Ron awoke instantly, sniffing the air.  
  
" Someone needs changing. " He looked hopefully at Harry. Harry grinned.  
  
" Get lost, Weasley, it's your turn. I'll have to finish this anyway," he said, pointing to the parchment on his desk. " It should have been sent yesterday but Madam there decided to cut another tooth so guess who didn't get any work done? "  
  
Ron heaved himself out of his chair. " Okay, okay. " he muttered, picking up his howling daughter and placing her on the changing mat. The howling stopped at once.  
  
" That's better. " smiled Ron. She gazed back. " Let's see...oh dear. "  
  
Ron turned to Harry and said. " How is it possible for something this small to produce something so disgusting? "  
  
Harry snorted with laughter.  
  
" You should be used to it by now. " he remarked.  
  
Ron returned to the business in hand, deftly changing her and wiping her clean.  
  
" You. " Ron said, placing a gentle finger on her button nose. " Smell worse than Hagrid's boots after he's cleaned out the hippogriffs. "  
  
Then it happened. Natasha's face cracked into the most beautiful smile and she laughed. It was a deep, hearty laugh, which brought Harry rushing to Ron's side.  
  
" What did you do? " he demanded. " She's never laughed before. "  
  
" Dunno. " admitted Ron looking quite pleased with himself. Harry gently tickled Natasha under the chin and was rewarded with another beaming smile.  
  
" Typical. " said Harry ruefully. " I get the first dirty nappy and you get the first smile."  
  
Ron looked quite smug as he picked his daughter up and cuddled her.  
  
" Keep laughing like that, young lady. " he said solemnly " And you'll be fighting the lads off with a big stick. Now, I think it's time for your afternoon snooze."  
  
Harry returned to his memo and was almost immediately distracted again by Ron's hands on his shoulders. He sighed and closed his eyes as Ron gently massaged the stiffness from his neck.  
  
" Oh that feels good. " he said huskily.  
  
Ron didn't reply, sliding his hands over Harry's chest down to his waist. Harry stood up and wound his arms round Ron's neck as Ron bent to kiss him.  
  
It's been way too long, thought Harry dreamily as he and Ron continued to kiss, trembling as Ron slowly unbuttoned his shirt, gliding his hands over Harry's skin.  
  
And Paradise is about to happen....  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Natasha obviously thought she had slept enough.  
  
" Oh........//shit//. " said Ron vehemently.  
  
" Quite. " said Harry breathlessly." We'll have to continue this later. "  
  
" Talk about passion killers. " muttered Ron as he made for the bedroom. " Beats me why Bill wasn't an only child. "  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER  
  
Harry waited nervously outside the school gates. Today had been Nat's first day at school and he was anxious, hoping it had gone well. Both he and Ron had escorted her that morning and she had chattered happily about all the new things she would learn there. Harry and Ron had exchanged a grin over her head. So like her mum was their mutual thought. She had carefully bestowed a kiss on both of them before disappearing into a crowd of other children in the playground.  
  
Ron had Disapparated shortly afterwards; the Aurors were due to meet with the Minister for Magic that day and he had been unable to put it off. Harry, as Head of Department, could please himself, which was why he was here, waiting.  
  
The bell rang and the playground was suddenly full of children. He spotted Nat instantly as she came fleeing towards him, her long brown hair streaming out behind her, and flung herself into his waiting arms.  
  
" Hello, sweetheart. " said Harry, smiling. " Had a good day? "  
  
" It was horrible, Dad. " she wailed. " Don't ever make me go back there!"  
  
Harry was startled, wondering what could have brought this on. Slowly they walked up Knockturn Alley towards home, Nat clinging tightly to his hand; as if frightened he would leave her.  
  
Once inside their house Harry sat on the sofa and beckoned to his daughter. She climbed willingly into his lap, relaxing for the first time in that long, awful day. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in his warm masculine smell and felt better. She looked up into his brilliant green eyes as he implored her to tell him what had happened.  
  
" Gareth..." she began. Harry sighed, fighting an urge to kick something.   
  
" Ever Gareth. " he said quietly. " What's he done now? "  
  
" W-we were in class a-and Madam Russell asked us to d-draw a picture of our family. Here, look. "  
  
She drew a large piece of paper out of her schoolbag and straightened it out so Harry could see. It was a close approximation of the three of them; Ron with his red hair, Harry and Nat.  
  
" See, " she continued. " There's you and Pa. "  
  
" It's lovely. " smiled Harry. " Then what happened? "  
  
" Gareth grabbed it off me and called me a f-funny name. When I asked him what it meant he said it was because I didn't have a mum. And that I was a f-freak because I had two dads. A-and he told everyone! Why, Dad? Why don't I have a mum like everyone else? "  
  
And she dissolved into tears again. Harry cradled her close. He had been dreading this day but had known it would come eventually.  
  
" Natasha? Natasha, look at me. "  
  
She raised her head, looking fearful. Her parents didn't use her full name unless she was in real trouble.  
  
Harry stared into her pain-filled black eyes, feeling something die inside him.  
  
" I wanted to wait till you were a bit older before I told you this. But it can't wait. I need, no we need to talk about your parents. Can you wait till Pa comes home? "  
  
She nodded, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.  
  
" Okay. Now, how would you like to help me with dinner? "  
  
As a diversion, it worked. Nat quickly cheered up as Harry set her to work laying the table as he cooked the dinner, chatting about Deborah, a new friend she might have made who seemed immune to Gareth's poison.  
  
With a small pop, Ron Apparated in the kitchen. Nat squealed and ran to him for a hug.  
  
" How's my favourite girl? " Ron asked, swinging her up.  
  
" Good. Catch any bad guys? "  
  
" Not today sweetheart. Grandpa was being very boring today in our meeting. "  
  
She grinned and he set her down so he could kiss Harry.  
  
" She's been asking about her mum, Ron. " said Harry quietly. Ron's grin disappeared.  
  
" Oh. Right. Someone at school decided to enlighten her? "  
  
" Something like that. " said Harry grimly.  
  
Ron knelt down till he was at eye level with his daughter.  
  
" After dinner your Dad and I will tell you everything you need to know, okay? "  
  
Nat gave a small nod. She'd never seen her parents so grave.  
  
What could have been so awful about her mum?  
  
* * *  
  
After dinner Natasha sat quietly between Ron and Harry, wondering what was coming next.  
  
Harry had a thick leather-bound book on his knee, which she recognised as a photograph album. There were loads of them in the living room, each one full to bursting with photographs of birthdays, holidays and Christmases past, but Nat was sure she'd never seen this one before.  
  
Harry opened the book at a particular page and placed the album on Nat's lap. She looked curiously at the photograph. Eight young men and women in black robed smiled and waved up at her.  
  
" Ooh, look! There's you, Dad. And you, Pa. " She giggled. " You look funny. " She peered closer. " Is that Dr Seamus? " she asked, pointing to a sandy-haired youth.  
  
" Yes, that's him. " said Ron, smiling. Seamus had attended to all of Nat's childhood illnesses with his unorthodox bedside manner, provoking laughter from his tiny patient and deep relief from her frantic parents. He had quickly become a firm favourite with her.  
  
" So who are the others? " she asked.  
  
" That's Dean, Neville, Lavender and Parvati. " replied Harry. " And that, " he continued, pointing to a girl with bushy hair and a sweet smile, " was your mum. "  
  
Nat's gaze flew to her beloved Dad. His voice suddenly sounded choked, like he was coming down with a bad cold. Ron took over.  
  
" Her name was Hermione Granger and she was our best friend at school. And afterwards. This picture was taken at our graduation. Look closer. " Nat looked.  
  
" See the badge on her robes? " Nat nodded. " She was Head Girl of Hogwarts. And she was very, very clever. The best student in the school. "  
  
Nat stared hungrily at the girl who had grown up to give birth to her.  
  
" And she was a wonderful person. " added Harry, his eyes strangely bright. " She met your father when we were fourteen. He came to Hogwarts to take part in something called the Triwizard Tournament. "  
  
" Is there a picture of him? " asked Nat eagerly.  
  
" Yes, on the next page. " said Ron.  
  
The next photograph was a wedding picture. There was her mum aglow with happiness, arm in arm with a tall, black-haired man with a hooked nose and jet black eyes.  
  
" Viktor Krum. " said Harry quietly. " He was from the Durmstrang Institute. He was eighteen when your mum met him. He used to play Quidditch for Bulgaria. Your Pa here had quite a crush on him. "  
  
" Oh shut up! " howled Ron, going pink round the ears. Nat giggled again. She looked at the picture of her mother and father. They looked so happy, so in love, and yet...  
  
" What happened to them? " she asked plaintively. Harry squeezed her hand tightly.   
  
" It's not very nice, darling. I wanted to wait till you were older..."  
  
" I want to know! " she interrupted bravely. Harry sighed.  
  
" Your Pa chases bad guys, doesn't he? Imagine that there was a real bad guy, pure evil. One day he decided to start a war against the good wizards. Your mum and dad married just after she left Hogwarts. Her parents had been killed in a car accident and she had no one else. They both worked with your Pa and me catching bad guys. They were very good at it and put a lot of bad wizards in jail where they belonged. When it looked like the war was finally over, your mum found out she was expecting you. Your dad kept working with us right up until you were born. He was so proud to have a daughter. "  
  
Harry broke off to wipe his streaming eyes. Nat watched him, half-fascinated, half-horrified.  
  
" Your mum didn't have an easy time when you were born. She was very ill afterwards, very weak. One thing about the bad guys is, they have long memories and can sense weakness like predators. Your mum had put a lot of their kind away for a long time and they wanted revenge.   
  
When you were three months old, your dad received an owl telling him to go somewhere. Your mum seemed to be on the mend, so he went. It was a trap. When he was gone, the bad guys came for your mum. With the last of her strength, she hid you away. The bad guys killed her."  
  
" What happened to my dad? " she asked in a teary voice.  
  
" He came back to where you were living and saw the Dark Mark hanging over the house. He went inside and saw...well...he thought they'd killed you as well. Before anyone could stop him, he turned his wand on himself. He had nothing left to live for because they'd taken away the sweet part of his life.  
  
They caught the men who did it and made them suffer. They found you and brought you to us. We were your godparents and we promised at your christening that if anything happened to your mum and dad, we would look after you.  
  
Ever wondered why you have three names? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Natasha was your dad's mum's name, Hermione for your mum, and Cara. "  
  
"What does Cara mean? " she asked.  
  
" Beloved" replied Ron solemnly. " Because you were. Your mum and dad loved you so much. And you are because we love you as well, sweetheart. "  
  
She sniffed.  
  
" So when you go back to school tomorrow, " Ron continued, " You can tell Gareth that you did have a mum and dad and you can tell him everything about them. Okay? "  
  
" Okay. "  
  
She turned and hugged Harry and Ron in turn.  
  
" Now it's bedtime. " said Harry softly. " You've got a busy day tomorrow."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Natasha lay in bed, her cuddly dragon clutched to her chest.  
  
" Eric, " she confided to the stuffed beast " I wish they'd never told me. "  
  
Her mind was whirling, so much information about the parents she had never known. She sniffed back a tear at the thought of never knowing what it felt like to have a mother's arms around her or hear her father's laughter.  
  
She squeezed her eyes tight shut and two familiar faces swam into view, as they so often did.  
  
Her Dad with his pretty green eyes and scarred forehead. Her Dad who was always there for comfort when she came home with skinned knees or other hurts or when the other kids were being horrible. Her Dad on whose knee she had learned to read; one of his long fingers tracing the words until she could distinguish them for herself. A whole new world of adventures had opened up for her thanks to him. Her Dad who was treated with something close to reverence by witches and wizards everywhere.  
  
Her Pa with his fiery red hair and freckles and a goofy grin that always cheered her up when she was feeling low. Her Pa, the source of endless uncles and two very loving grandparents who had given her a sense of family. Her Pa who sneaked her comics about mad Muggles and Quidditch players and who always read her bedtime stories. She would fall asleep to the sound of his voice, secure in the knowledge that he was there to protect her.  
  
And both so very brave. Her earliest memory was of a ceremony in which Grandpa Weasley had given her Dad and Pa a medal each and had made a very boring speech. She had sat on her Grandma's lap throughout the long afternoon and never made a sound. The entire wizarding world had wanted to honour them and all they had wanted to do was escape with Nat back to Stoat's End Lane. The medals were in a drawer in the kitchen dresser. They teased each other about it sometimes, the pure love they had for each other shining through in their every word.  
  
Yes, what had happened to her parents had been a real tragedy and she would mourn their loss for the rest of her life. But she //had// parents who loved her and wanted the best for her.  
  
" I think I'm really lucky. " she said to Eric, snuggling down to sleep.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
It was shortly before Nat's eleventh birthday when the owl arrived. It was a huge tawny, which had difficulty squeezing through the narrow window. It dropped a letter at Nat's feet and hooted importantly before flying off.  
  
Curiously she picked it up and slit open the parchment.  
  
" What you got there sweetheart? " enquired Harry.  
  
" I don't know. " she replied, looking bewildered. " I can't understand it. "  
  
Harry took the proffered letter and gaped at it.  
  
" It's foreign. " he said frowning. " Has Madam Russell asked the class about writing to other children abroad? "  
  
" No Dad. " she said. " I would have told you. I don't know whom this is from. "  
  
Ron emerged from the bathroom, yawning heartily.   
  
" Did I hear the post? " he asked, stretching.  
  
" I got a letter. " said Nat. " Dad says it's all in foreign. "  
  
Ron glanced at it.  
  
" I dunno what it says either. " he admitted. Then he brightened up. " Hey, your Uncle Percy's the language genius. He'll know what it says. We'll pay him a visit this morning. " Nat looked much happier. She was very fond of the 'old fusspot' as her Pa called his elder brother.  
  
" Ron, " said Harry warningly. " The England team came back yesterday. Percy's bound to be...busy. "  
  
" Ron looked crestfallen. " Never thought of that, " he mumbled.  
  
Nat glared at her parents.  
  
" Why would he be busy? It's Dad who's the head of the Games department. "  
  
She grinned to herself as her Pa went very pink.  
  
" Uncle Percy's, er, friend's in the team. He'll most likely be staying there. We'd better not interrupt. "  
  
" Pa, I know all about Oliver and Uncle Percy. "  
  
Ron looked thunderstruck. " How? " was all he could manage.  
  
" He told me. " she said simply. " Last time we were at his flat I asked him who the man was in the picture with him. The one he keeps beside his bed? No? "  
  
She sighed, wondering if her parents were always going to be so protective.  
  
" They're standing with their arms round each other and they look like you and Dad always look just before you send me to bed or send me to see Aunt Ginny. "  
  
Ron and Harry were both blushing now.  
  
" I asked if Oliver was his boyfriend and he said yes. And he told me how difficult it was for them to be together with Oliver travelling so much and him being so busy with the Ministry. So I reckon he wouldn't mind if we stopped by. "  
  
" You take her, Ron. " said Harry, staring at his daughter, utterly flabbergasted.  
  
Ten minutes later, Ron and Nat arrived at the door of Percy's flat in Diagon Alley.  
  
A tall man with dark brown hair and sleepy hazel eyes answered their knock that smiled broadly when he saw who the visitors were.  
  
" Hello, Oliver. " said Ron, shaking the man's hand.  
  
" Come in. " said Oliver, preceding them both into the living room.  
  
" You must be Natasha. " said Oliver, smiling at Nat. She went very pink. No one had told her that Uncle Percy's friend was so handsome. His pictures didn't do him justice at all. No wonder Deborah went all swoony over the match photographs in the Daily Prophet.  
  
" Yeah. " she whispered.  
  
" She's never normally this shy. " said Ron with a grin. " Where's Percy? "  
  
" In the bath. " replied Oliver. " He shouldn't be long. I'll tell him we've got company. "  
  
He walked over to a certain door and banged on it.  
  
" Oi, Perce! You've got visitors. "  
  
" Damn. " said a familiar voice. " Who is it? "  
  
" Ron and Natasha. "  
  
There was a tremendous splashing and, within minutes, Percy emerged from the bathroom looking very flushed, his hair dripping wet and slicked back on his head. He still managed to look dignified, even when dressed in a bathrobe that had the legend 'STOLEN FROM THE PUDDLEMERE UNITED LOCKER ROOM' emblazoned on the back.  
  
He shook Ron's hand and gave Nat a hug, which she returned with alacrity.  
  
" How lovely to see you. " said Percy, smiling at her.  
  
" I didn't want to intrude. " said Nat, her eyes flickering between her uncle and Oliver. " But this letter came for me today and Dad said you'd be able to tell me what it says. "  
  
" All right. " said Percy, smiling at her. " I'll just fetch my glasses. Put the kettle on will you, love? " That was directed at Oliver, who nodded.  
  
Once they were all served with tea and biscuits, Percy perused the letter.  
  
" Hmm. It's Bulgarian. Let me see...Oh. "  
  
" What does it say? " asked Nat eagerly.  
  
" I'll read it aloud. " replied her uncle. " ' Dear Miss Krum. I am sure you will be delighted to hear that you have a place at the Durmstrang Institute of Wizardry. The new term will begin on September 14th and a list of equipment and attire is included. I hope you appreciate this great honour. Yours sincerely....' Can't make out the signature. " Percy concluded.  
  
" She's not going there. " said Ron flatly.  
  
" I don't want to go there. " protested Nat. " I know that was where my father went to school, but it's hundreds of miles away. And I can't speak Bulgarian. And they got my name wrong. " She folded her arms as if the matter was settled.  
  
The three men exchanged a smile.  
  
" I'm sure your Hogwarts letter is on the way. " said Ron. Soon the four of them were in a furious debate about the state of the League and England's chances for the World Cup. The letter from Durmstrang lay forgotten.  
  
When Ron and Nat returned home Harry was waiting for them.  
  
" So what was in the letter? " he asked.  
  
" She's got a place at Durmstrang. " said Ron darkly. Harry frowned.  
  
" I won't send my daughter to that place. It's freezing for most of the year and they're still teaching the Dark Arts, despite what the International Confederation of Wizards told them. No way. She's not going."  
  
The solemn mood was interrupted by another owl for Nat.  
  
She opened the thick yellowish parchment and punched the air.  
  
"YES!"  
  
The letter was from Hogwarts.  
  
' Dear Miss Weasley-Potter,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all your books and equipment.  
Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl no later than 16th August  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Deputy Headmaster.'  
  
  
  
" Give me a quill. " said Nat determinedly. ' This is where I belong. "  
  
* * *  
  
  
September the first found a very emotional Ron and Harry on Platform 93/4 to see Nat off on the Hogwarts Express. Harry pushed her trolley on which was perched her trunk, filled with robes, spellbooks, a cauldron and her new wand. Rowan and dragon heartstring, 10 inches and the cage that contained Circe, the barn owl they had bought as a parting gift.  
  
" Make sure you write as soon as you get there. " said Ron for the umpteenth time that day. " Let us know you're okay and what House you're in and..."  
  
" Pa, I will. Don't worry! " Nat exclaimed. " There's Deborah. " she continued as her best friend waved at her. They hugged her and watched as she climbed onto the train. She leaned out of the carriage window to kiss them both.  
  
" See you at Christmas. " they chorused as the train began to move and waved until she was out of sight.  
  
Harry let out a great sniff.  
  
" Hey, said Ron comfortingly." You promised you wouldn't. "  
  
" I know. Let's go home, love. " said Harry.  
  
A week later Circe arrived looking very pleased with herself and dropped the letter on top of Harry's toast and marmalade.  
  
" Finally. " exclaimed Ron. " Read it out then. "  
  
Harry slit it open with his knife and pulled out a long letter in his daughter's careful hand.  
  
'Dear Dad and Pa.  
  
Sorry I haven't written sooner but I've been so busy with lessons and making sure I don't get lost that I've only just found time to write this.  
  
I was Sorted into Gryffindor..."  
  
" Figures. " said Ron proudly. Harry grinned and continued.  
  
" And I'll kill Uncle Fred the next time I see him for telling me I would have to pull a rabbit out of the Sorting Hat. It's great because Deborah's a Gryffindor as well and the other girls and boys are really nice.  
  
Hogwarts is brilliant. The food is great but tell Pa it's not a patch on his cooking.  
  
The lessons are very interesting, I especially like Potions..."  
  
" Must get it from her father. " grumbled Ron.  
  
" Professor Snape seems to have a grudge against Gryffindors though. He keeps picking on us for no reason. How he came to be Deputy Head is beyond me. Professor McGonagall is a great headmistress though, and the Head of my House told me he sends you his love. Why didn't you tell me you were at school with Professor Longbottom? He's written some of the best stuff on Herbology ever and his lessons are great, he's really funny and a brilliant teacher. I'm learning loads (and getting even more homework).  
  
I miss you both very much and wish you could be here with me, but I know that can't happen so you'll just have to write. Lots and lots of letters to keep me going until Christmas.  
  
I love you both  
  
Nat. "  
  
THE END. 


End file.
